Secrets in the Light
by TeenCarrot
Summary: A story of intrigue, betrayl, hope, love and lots of other stuff i hope you will enjoy:D


I have had this in my head for a while now, and I wanted to start uploading it on my first day in Obviously I couldn't which disappointed me. Yeah so I started a little while later. I had a blast working on all of the characters too. But anyways it's my first fic so if you want to comment, go easy huh?

BeeO! BeeO! BeeO!

The alarm rang and red lights flashed though the tower giving it a bright eerie glow. The titans rushed from daily tasks and routines to the big screen TV in the lobby. BeastBoy and Cyborg quickly turned there racing game of and switched to the titan's own special web channel to view the alert. Robin skimmed the file quickly before turning to his anxious friends. "Trouble downtown." He said urgently. "So who is it this time Robin!" Cyborg asked impatiently. "It seems that Mumbo found a bank vault and decided to help himself" Robin answered. "Then lets GO!" BeastBoy said morphing quickly into a bird. "Right, Titans, GO!" Robin cried out and with that the titans set of in various methods to reach Mumbo, and as they left they all hoped they were not to late.

As the R-Cycle screeched to a halt and the T-Car was skillfully parked by Cyborg the titans rushed to enter the tower to have at their entrance Mumbo cry out his signature words "Mumbo JUMBO!" He then held out his arms and from his suit sleeves out rushed millions of playing cards that launched themselves at the titans as if they were heat-seeking missiles. "DODGE!" Robin ordered loudly and the titans quickly dodged the oncoming assault.

"Mumbo, your goin down!" BeastBoy roared while morphing into a rhino and charging directly at Mumbo. "Mumbo…. Get Outta The Way…-O!" Mumbo mocked as he disappeared into the air causing BeastBoy to Run into the wall. "Oww…." BeastBoy whined as he lay turned outside down against the wall.

"rion Zinthos!" Raven finished her spell and lifted a large table of the ground and launched it at Mumbo. "Presto ChangeO!" Mumbo cackled. Instantly the desk turned into a flock of fleeting doves. "Well well, well, Raven. I have gotten a little better since our last encounter have I not?" Mumbo said as he danced around Starfire's emerald blasts.

Cyborg and Robin rushed to BeastBoy's side to see if he was OK. As soon as they neared his twisted body Mumbo turned towards them. "Aww, he looks bad, maybe a GET-WELL-FLOWER?" Mumbo sneered while pulling a giant hose out of the flower on his shirt. "Its acid." He sang out as he prepared to flush the three away.

Suddenly a dense mist enveloped the bank's interior. Mumbo could be heard fumbling around and complaining about the mist and how he couldn't see anything. "Tell me BeastBoy, where your location is!" Starfire yelled. "Yeah!" piped Mumbo from somewhere in the museum.

"HeeHeeHee. Nighty Night." A girlish voice giggled from somewhere near Mumbo's voice. Instantly a pink flash filled the room giving off a strange outline to everything. BeastBoy, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all near one another and Raven closer to the now semi visible girl standing directly behind Mumbo with her hands pressed against his temples. Raven held out her hands preparing to unleash her power when the girl's voice rang out through the bank. "We're clear!" mist began to be sucked up quickly into a pale boy wearing a blue jumpsuit with bandages on his legs, arms and semi surrounding his torso. The girl wore a gauze type fabric loosely around her legs like a skirt down to near her ankles. She had a halter type top that was a primrose pink and wild mint green hair. She was adorned with golden jewelry encrusted with beautiful orbs of pinks and purples. She snatched her hands away from Mumbo as if disgusted and he fell to the ground snoring.

"Who are you?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"We are 'Squadrant'. Were kinda like a freelance super hero team." Another playful voice said from the bank's entrance. The voice came from a somewhat wiry girl dressed in yellow and oranges. She had dark goggles and dark brown hair with highlights that looked like highlighter ink. Standing close behind her was a boy wearing a blue jumpsuit with small wings sprouting from his hands and ankles. He had a larger pair protruding from his back. "I suppose you have already met Nemuri Yokusei?" The girl asked. "Umm…actually no, highlighter, anyways My names Nemuri Yokusei but I prefer to be called Nemuri, or even just Nemu…or I guess you could call Muri to." Nemuri smiled as she went on about her names to the titans. "Yeah, whatever Nemuri" said the brown haired girl. "ANYways that boy with the pale grey blue hair over there is 'Fog', this boy is Hane Tobu, and I am Highlighter.

"Umm…that's great and umm…we're grateful that you helped out with Mumbo, but…why are you here? Robin asked.

"Well, we were cruising through town and saw the news on a TV so we thought we might come and help out…Oh, and is that green dude OK? Nemuri asked. "Uh-huh…." BeastBoy moaned as Robin and Starfire helped him stand up right. "SO, where ya' all stayin?" Cyborg asked cheerily as he walked over to Highlighter and Hane. "Umm…I donno." Highlighter answered. "GLORIOUS! Then perhaps you all would enjoy staying in our delightful tower with us? It is in the shape of a giant T!" Starfire cheered out. "Oh! So I guess the Big T we passed by on the way here WAS you guys tower then. Well I suppose we could right guys?" Highlighter said.

"Umm will ya give us a sec?" Robin said pulling the titans into a tight circle. "What do we say?" Robin asked the titans. "I say no, we have had to much happen because of being to vulnerable to other 'Heroes' " Raven said. "Well its not like we can say no….i mean, Star practically invited them to live with us already." BeastBoy reasoned. "BB has a point ya know?" Cyborg said reasoning with Raven. "So that alright with everyone?" Robin asked as they all looked at Raven. "What are you all looking at me for? Oh fine." Raven said and the titans turned back to the four new heroes. "Race ya back to the tower." BeastBoy grinned.

So that is the end of the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! Any Comments or tips would be greatly apprecitated. I thought that giving the chapter a kinda playful end would balance out all the battling…and I thought it was cool smug face So I hope I gt you hooked enough to read the next chapter.

Bai- Teen Carrot (Brandon)


End file.
